


Come on, Barbie, let's go party

by UmbreonGurl



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Car Geek Evelynn, F/F, Fluff, birthday gifts, no beta we die like your inting teammates, tfw your gf makes you a car for your birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbreonGurl/pseuds/UmbreonGurl
Summary: Akali asks for a Barbie Jeep for her birthday as a joke. Evelynn takes it completely seriously.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 240





	Come on, Barbie, let's go party

“What do you want for your birthday, darling?”

It’s a question that isn’t unexpected around this time of year, but also one Akali never seems to have an answer for whenever anyone asks. So she bullshits. Slightly.

“A Barbie Jeep would be nice,” Akali jokes. “I asked Shen for one for years and even now I still don’t have one.”

Apparently that isn’t the answer Evelynn had expected, because she lifts her head out from under the hood of the car she’d been working on and raises an eyebrow. 

“A Barbie Jeep,” Evelynn repeats, lips wrapping around the words as if they were as unrefined as boxed wine. “As in the one for _children._ ”

“Yup,” Akali confirms, and she can’t help the grin that creeps its way across her face at just how baffled Evelynn looks. “That’s the one. Pink, runs on a 12-volt rechargeable battery, the ultimate flex for any girl on the block.”

When Evelynn doesn’t respond immediately, Akali turns towards her with a deceptively innocent look. “Is something wrong? I thought you said you always wanted to get me a car. I’m merely taking you up on it.”

“That is not a car,” Evelynn says, looking like she’s trying not to cringe at the idea. She sets her wrench aside and wipes the oil off of her hands with a nearby cloth. “That is a _toy_.”

“They're the same thing,” Akali counters. “One’s just way bigger, way more expensive, and has a lot more laws involved in driving it.”

Evelynn purses her lips slightly, and Akali tries not to laugh. Even though Evelynn can be a bit of a snob in general, nothing tops her pickiness when it comes to cars.

“I’m kidding, I don’t actually want a Barbie Jeep.” Akali brings a hand up to scratch at her chin as she thinks. “I’m not really sure what I want, if I’m being honest. Probably just a nice dinner and no work for a day would be sweet.”

“Surely there must be something you want,” Evelynn prods, leaning back on the bumper with a contemplative look.

“Not really anything in specific.” Akali shrugs. “I’m easy to please. Besides, I’m already dating the prettiest woman on planet Earth, I can’t really ask for much more than that without sounding greedy.”

Evelynn’s lips curl up slightly at the compliment, but she still doesn’t seem entirely convinced.

“If you’re sure.” Evelynn hums, before turning around sticking her head back under the hood of the car. “Pass me the flex ratchet, if you would.”

Evelynn extends her arm out behind her, and it doesn’t take long for the tool to be pressed into her waiting hand.

“Thank you, Akali dear.”

Akali winks. “Anytime, babe. Happy to be of service.”

* * *

Evelynn is rather secretive about her project cars—the ones that are completely from scratch, anyways. Akali doesn’t know whether it’s just because she doesn’t want to risk someone breaking anything or because she doesn’t want anyone to see them before they’re finished and picture perfect, but it’s always easy to tell when Eve has a new project by looking for a tarp in the back corner of the garage.

That familiar big blue tarp is something Akali notices right away when she’s sent to fetch a fresh battery for the power drill, out and about and covering a rather sizable lump, but she knows better than to try to peek underneath it.

Evelynn may as well have eyes in the back of her head (for all Akali knows, she very well could—who knows how demon biology works?) considering the way she seems to always sense when someone’s touching things they shouldn’t be. 

Ahri had tried to sneak into the garage once on a dare after a few too many drinks, and it had taken Evelynn all but a minute to promptly throw her out. Being allowed near her cars is a _privilege_ , and it’s not one that Evelynn is afraid to take away. Akali isn’t risking it.

It doesn’t mean she’s not curious, though. The possibilities race through her head as she walks the battery over. Size-wise, her latest project seems smaller than the usual, but Eve’s projects sometimes start small. Maybe she just doesn’t have the parts she needs yet—it could be anything, a new convertible, a muscle car, hell, maybe even something vintage, who knows.

The only thing that’s ever consistent about her builds is that the end result is always sick as hell, something fast, something furious—something _Evelynn_ , built sleek and sexy and powerful enough to run you over with ease. (If Akali didn’t know any better, she’d think that Evelynn put a little bit of her soul into the machines to bring them to life; a little praise and some gasoline is all it takes for her to get anything purring.)

“What’s taking so long?” Evelynn calls, impatient. “You wouldn’t happen to be doing something you shouldn’t, are you?”

“No, no, of course not. I know better than to try doing that after what happened to Ahri,” Akali calls back. “Sorry, I just got distracted. On my way with your new battery, madame, fully charged, as you requested.”

Akali’s feet pick up the pace near-instantly, half-jogging back over to where Evelynn had been. Evelynn is frowning slightly when Akali passes the battery over.

“For you, my dear,” Akali says, mockingly bowing. “Anything else you need before I go game for a bit?”

“No, I’m perfectly good with this for a while. Thank you, dear.” Evelynn places a quick peck to Akali’s cheek before turning around and swapping the battery out. “You have fun with your games.”

“Thanks, I will.” Akali turns to leave, before she pauses. “I’ll make sure to shit on some noobs in your honor.”

“Make them cry,” Evelynn starts, before the whir of the power drill turning on drowns out her voice.

Akali takes that as a signal to leave, and slips her hands in her pockets as she makes her way out of the garage.

On her way back inside, something by the door catches her eye—a can of hot pink paint. Akali had never thought Evelynn was a fan of pink cars, but who knows, maybe her tastes have changed. 

* * *

Akali wakes up the morning of her birthday the same as she would any other day—slowly. (Although she’ll admit that she rushes a lot less compared to the usual without the looming threat of meetings and work to force her to get up.)

She probably wakes up about four separate times before she actually gets out of bed, quickly sending back “thank you’s” to a few of the many well-intended text messages that came in while she was asleep.

Akali pauses when she finally gets through enough of her notifications to see the text Evelynn had sent earlier this morning.

_Garage_ , it reads, short, sweet, and to the point, finished off by a suggestive winky emoji.

It only takes that one word for Akali to get dressed faster than she thinks she ever has in her life, almost tripping on her way down the stairs.

Ahri laughs as Akali makes her way past her, quickly stepping out of the way so as to not get run over. “Morning, birthday girl.”

“Morning,” Akali calls back, not stopping for a second. “Kinda in a rush, talk to you later!”

Akali barely even registers Ahri’s response, words going in one ear and out the other in her single-minded quest to see just what Evelynn has in store. 

And man, is it ever fucking worth it, because right there, smack dab in the middle of the garage in all its pink and purple glory, is a Barbie Jeep. Except… now that Akali looks at it, it’s a bit bigger than it really should be— _and is that an exhaust pipe?_

“Holy shit,” Akali breathes, with the excitement of a kid on Christmas morning, “are you serious? You built me a fucking Barbie Jeep?” 

A face materializes by her shoulder, arms loosely wrapping around her torso.

“I did,” Evelynn confirms. “I know you said you were joking, but I very much wasn’t.”

“I can tell.” Akali turns and presses a quick to Evelynn’s lips before wiggling out of her grasp and practically all but jumping over to the little car.

“Eve,” Akali says, running her hands over the sides. “I honestly don’t even know what to say, this is just… wow.”

Evelynn brings her hand up to her face with a small, amused smile as she watches. “A thank you would probably be a good place to start.”

“Thank you,” Akali echoes, without missing a beat, nearly breathless. “Thank you so fucking much. This is the best—like unironically, actually the best. I’m not even joking, I think this might be the coolest birthday gift I’ve ever gotten in my life.”

“I’ll have to make sure to top it next year, then,” Evelynn says, smile growing just a hair wider at the way Akali instantly perks up.

Akali reaches a hand towards one of the little doors on the side and opens it, gently, as if she’s afraid she’ll break it. 

“Can I?” she asks, looking over.

“Go ahead, darling. It’s yours, you don‘t need my permission.” 

It doesn’t take much more reassurance for Akali to hop right in, and the seat fits her like a glove. Akali really only starts to process that this is real once her hands find their way onto the little steering wheel.

“This is so fucking cool,” she says, again, barely able to get any other words out of her mouth. “I can’t believe you actually built me a Barbie Jeep.”

“Of course. I would never even _consider_ giving you anything that can’t do more than eighty miles an hour,” Evelynn huffs, mock offended. “The little children’s toy they sell simply wasn’t an option.”

Akali’s eyes widen, and she glances up at Evelynn. “You’re tellin’ me this thing does eighty?”

“Eighty-five,” Evelynn corrects, and she almost wants to laugh at how Akali visibly pauses and her brain all but short-circuits. “I put a bike engine in it.”

“Holy _shit._ ” Akali pauses for a moment before her expression turns into something determined. “Open the garage door, I wanna take it for a spin.”

“Later,” Evelynn says. “Kai’Sa’s making us all a lovely breakfast and we wouldn’t want to be late.”

Akali deflates slightly, before perking up again at the mention of food.

“Then after?” she says, hopping out and giving the car one last wistful look. 

Evelynn places a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “If that’s what you want.”

Letting out a little fist bump, Akali nods enthusiastically. “Hell yeah it’s what I want, this _rocks._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Evelynn may not straight up say I love you, but nothing says it more than her letting Akali into her garage and building her a homemade adult-sized Barbie Jeep that goes 85mph. I am well aware it's not even close to Akali's birthday rn but I wanted this and I am feeding myself. 
> 
> Heavily inspired by [this dude's sick ass Barbie Jeep Build.](https://youtu.be/hKXr36R7Xp0)
> 
> For snippets, updates on what I'm working on, and a shit ton of art retweets, feel free to check out my [twitter.](https://twitter.com/UmbreonGurl)


End file.
